Usuario discusión:Absay
http://img59.imageshack.us/img59/2278/smptebars.png RE: Imágenes de la wiki en inglés Ok, haré lo que dijiste, le avisaré a ZS. -- . 14:10 11 may 2010 (UTC) ZS me respondió, dijo que si, pero deberíamos darle crédito a GTW. -- . 19:51 13 may 2010 (UTC) Imágenes "genéricas" del wiki Hola Abbey. Como sabrás, hace unos días abrí una wiki dedicada a la saga Burnout (todavía en proceso), y pretendo empezar a compaginar las plantillas. Obviamente, estas no vienen con la página en sí y voy a crearlas. En eso no tengo problema, el inconveniente surge a la hora de subir ciertas imágenes para ser usadas en las plantillas, como por ejemplo "Obras.png". ¿Podría yo, copiar imágenes de ese tipo y subirlas a mi wiki? Pregunto para evitar mandarme alguna macana. Gracias. -- 23:19 18 may 2010 (UTC) Borrado de Humphries No entiendo vuestro criterio de 'no-relevancia' a la hora de borrar o mantener artículos. Aunque un personaje sea poco relevante debe tener artículo, al menos si no es prioritaria su creación no borrarlo de la wiki. Es una wiki de GTA donde deben estar TODOs los personajes, incluso los menos relevantes (de hecho, hay otros menos relevantes que ni tienen nombre).--_CuBaN_VeRcEttI_ 14:40 21 may 2010 (UTC) Disculpa Mira Tu eres el usuario que esta borrando mi publicacion del Fbi truck porque me la borras? solo pongo una buena informacion no tienes nesecida de eso Tratamiento de imágenes Hola abbey, como te va? ¿Me puedes hacer un favor y realizar un pequeño tutoreo general sobre el tratamiento de imágenes? En plan redimensionarlas y cosas similares, vamos lo que es tratarlas, es que estoy un poco verde todavía en eso. Gracias.-- 07:42 16 jun 2010 (UTC) Cobra Run gta sa hey! porque borraste mi edicion de como pasar el desafío Cobra run?, yo tengo un video que grabe hoy que comprueba esa forma de pasar la mision....explicame por favor con un mensaje por lo menos, en el mail que me llegue alguna explicacion de porque se borro mi edición porque ni siquiera eso hacen....estoy contribuyendo bastante para que este foro/blog crezaca un poco mas, poruqe comparado con el gtawki en ingles este da pena..asiq pongamosnos las pilas y tengamos una mejor comunicación para poder desarrollar mucho mas esta pagina que todavía tiene bastantes huecos...espero una respuesta Thanks man, Thanks a lot... 14:11 18 jul 2010 (UTC) Cobra Run gta sa y Carrera ilegal Vinewood yo te entiendo pero eso no es ningun truco, solo una forma alternativa de pasar la mision, pero bueno, punto aparte, otra cosa, la seccion de carreras ilegales esta a semi-editar, y hoy empeze a editarla pero una de las carreras de Los Santos se llama Vinewood, igual que uno de los barrios, y haces click ahi y te da la información del barrio muy completa y todo detallado, pero en realidad lo que tendria que aparecer ahi es la información de la carrera "vinewood" porque es la seccion de carreras ilegales justamente, y yo la borre porque eso no iba ahi, y me tome el trabajo de hacer una descripcion de los barrios por donde transcurre la carrera el vehiculo que se usa y la cantidad de puntos de control o checkpoints junto a los kilometros y con enlaces externos y me la borraron, ¿como es la historia? eso q hice esta bien y me lo borran? la verdad que no entiendo nada....me podes decir algo al respecto de esto ultimo?...yo ya edite las 1ras 3: Little Loop, Backroun Wanderer y City Circuit porque estaban sin editar y lo hice bien, si queres fijate, pero lo de vinewood no lo entiendo, la verdad que es insolito Thanks man, Thanks a lot... 15:45 18 jul 2010 (UTC) race tournamnent tienes razon, yo borre la información del barrio y despues me quede pensando si había hecho bien...pero es que el enlace del link estaba mal puesto o nose como llamarlo, tampoco se como crear una pagina o una nueva seccioón, ¿me podrías decir como? y tambien hay que quitar el "vinewood" que contiene la informacion del barrio de ahi porque no es el lugar correcto para que este y como vos bien dijistes hay que hacerle una deasmbiguacion con otro nombre por ejemplo como vos dijiste...¿pero como no se dieron cuenta de este detalle antes? Thanks man, Thanks a lot... 23:03 18 jul 2010 (UTC) carreras ilegales de los santos:problema resuelto por mí hey ya borre vinewwod y freeway (aclaro que solo el enlace, no borre lo que estaba adentro del artículo como hice la primera vez) supongo que con eso esta bien, ahora solo me queda editar las ultimas 2 carreras de los santos...decime si hice bien en borrar directamente el enlace vinewood y freeway de esa seccion y que los articulos del barrio y de la moto se encuentran enteros pero en otras secciones, ¿verdad? espero que haya hecho bien. Thanks man, Thanks a lot... 23:38 18 jul 2010 (UTC) jaja gracias pero lo arregle antes de que me llegara tu mensaje, lo hice bien verdad? que te parecen las descripciones de las carreras? para añadir categorías tambien se usa el mismo metodo de "dobles corchetes"??? Thanks man, Thanks a lot... 00:08 19 jul 2010 (UTC) joya gracias pero primero paso a paso que hay tiempo, primero quiero que queden bien las ediciones y despues me encargo de las categorias (o bien lo puede hacer otro como vos por ejemplo jaja) de donde sos? tenes msn? Thanks man, Thanks a lot... 00:21 19 jul 2010 (UTC) bueno me parece perfecto, estas a 3 horas de diferencia no? (yo soy de argentina y ahora sonlas 21:40, supongo que alla son las 00:40) otra pregunta sobre eso de "dejar en construccion", yo entendí como hay que ponerlo pero lo que no me quedo claro es donde ponerlo, ¿lo puedo poner al final de la pagina o en cualquier otro lugar de la misma? ¿o eso no varia mientras lo ponga en cualquier parte de la pagina de edición? = no t proecupes que estoy todo el dia al pedo a full con la compu grabando videos subiendolos a youtube y ahora desde hace 2 días contribuyendo a esta enciclopedia que quiero qu sea mejor que la de los ingleses a los que no les entiendo un carajo ah ok gracias te pido para la proxima que en el mensaje pongas "algo" en el Tema/título como "hola" o lo q se t ocurra, una letra auque sea, porque me quedan todos los mensajes pegados como si fueran uno solo en mi pagina de discucion y me confunde y a a parte me queda desorganizado..gracias Thanks man, Thanks a lot... 01:18 19 jul 2010 (UTC) hola tengo un problema con un usuario o mas precisamente con algo que hizo un usuario en una pagina que edite yo el problema es que el usuario "Franco vice city" catálogo la seccion de carreras ilegales de Vinewood como un esbozo, el problema real es que en la seccion categorías aparece justamente la categoría "Esbozos" y no se como borrala, yo ya le agregue 2 categorías a las 6 carreras de los santos ("carreras ilegales de grand theft auto: san andreas" y "grand theft auto: san andreas") pero para mí esa seccion no es ningun esbozo, es más, es de las 6 carreras una de la que más datos contiene, y me llama la atención que solo se le "cantó"/(ocurrió) catalogar solamente esa carrera editada por mí como un esbozo y a las otras 5 ni las reviso porque entonces me ubiera catalogado como esvozo las 6 carerras editadas por mí y eso no lo hizo, así que yo tengo el prejuicio de que lo hizo para molestarme porque no le encuentro otra explicación ya que el tampoco me dio ninguna...por último y finalizando quiero saber como borrar esa categoria de porquería que, a parte, al entrar a Vinewood aparece el cartel que dice "este artículo es un esbozo" y que se yo cuantas otras cosas más, estoy re caliente por todo el trabajo que me estoy tomando y a aparece este tipo "franco vice city" que ni se comunica conmigo, asiq nada espero que hayas entendido cual es mi problema y sobre todo como sacar ese cartel y esa categoría "esbozo" de porquería, muchas gracias y disculpa por el mensaje tan largo pero tenía que decirselo a alguien. saludos Thanks man, Thanks a lot... 04:05 19 jul 2010 (UTC) hola bueno gracias puede ser que tengas razon, igualmente hoy un usuraio le agrego mas datos a esas paginas, a las que muchas cosas no se le pueden poner, y me calente mucho porque para cada carrera me tome el trabajo de abrir el juego y hacer las carreras varias veces para anotar la cantidad de checkpoints y por los lugares en donde empezaba, pasaba y terminaba, osea digamos que no hice le clásico "copiar y pegar" de cualquier lado. hola tengo un puqueño problema estoy creando una pagina, la de los Estadios de San Andreas (que no puedo creer que todavía no haya sido esditada), si queres hechale un vistazo a ver como va (y tmabien podes ayudarme), sobre todo por la ubicación de los títulos y el formato, pero el problemita es que ya le añadi 4 categorías pero no me deja agregarle una 5ta categoría, ¿es que hay un limite para eso?, porque la categoría que no me reconoce y me aprece en rojo es "autoescuela de coches", y la escribo tal cual es Categoría: y despues de los dos puntos "autoescuela de coches" pero no la reconoce y yo la busque y existe y se escribe asi, vos tenes alguna idea? hola igualmente en la seccion del 100% y de misiones secundarias no hay ningun enlace en la parte que dice "completar las 4 competiciones de los 3 estadios" y eso es lo que hice, editar la palabra estadios como una categoría y empeze a hacer la pagina, y con respecto a que la categoría de autoescuelas no entra en la de estadios no estoy de acuerdo porque para la de 8-Track por ejemplo necesitas mucha habilidad de conduccion, que justamente te la da (y bastante) una vez pasada varias pruebas de la auto escuela de coches, y tambien competir en algunas carreras ilegales (que tambien lo agrgue en categorías) y todo esto que te dije lo puse en la seccion estadios que estoy creando (por lo que la "añadicion" de stas 2 categorías son coherentes), asique en eso no estoy de acuerdo con vos, disculpame pero todo bien, discrepo hola ¿que me queres decir con eso de que "Veo que sos nuevo? si yo ya t habia dicho que era nuevo.¿me estas queriendo decir que soy un tonto y que no entiendo nada? o que se demasiado pero voy muy apurado? explicate por favor Uy sì, tenes razon, que pendejo que soy! estoy tan acelerado que ni me di cuenta ... 21:46 19 jul 2010 (UTC)Thanks man, Thanks a lot... hola me puedes ayudar en algo? es la seccion Estadios qu estoy editando, el problema es que inserte 2 fotos pero entre medio de las 2 me queda un en cabezado con alguna viñetas descriptivas y no se como bajarlas para que queden como las otras...¿lo podías arreglar? xq ya intente un monton de formas y no hay caso. aca te dejo el link de la pagina: http://es.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Estadios#Imagenes Thanks man, Thanks a lot... 22:28 19 jul 2010 (UTC) uy gracias ¿Como hicicstes? yo intente entrando a editar seccion por seccion y tambien la general...como hiciste? 22:40 19 jul 2010 (UTC)22:40 19 jul 2010 (UTC)22:40 19 jul 2010 (UTC)22:40 19 jul 2010 (UTC) :Ya te expliqué en tu página de discusión.-- 23:01 19 jul 2010 (UTC) hola decime por favor como arreglaste el tema de las fotos o como tengo que hacer para que no me pase lo mismo de nuevo, porque voy a tener agregar mas fotos en los estadios de san fierro y las venturas entonces ya voy a poder resolverlo yo mismo...y los tutoriales no los entiendo, al contrario me hacen confundir más, prefiero aprender equivocandome o con consejos como algunos d los que vos ya me distes como x ej: como poner una categoría o esas boludeces, garcias. Thanks man, Thanks a lot... 01:02 20 jul 2010 (UTC) gracias por el dato, me sirvio muchisimo Thanks man, Thanks a lot... 07:56 20 jul 2010 (UTC) Mapa de GTA Advance El mapa lo recorte de el mapa de la GTE ya que era díficil conseguir un simple pedazo así que vi los limites de cada barrio y lo recorte a su tamaño. -- 14:01 20 jul 2010 (UTC) El de Portland que aparece en el artículo Liberty City (A) -- 14:49 20 jul 2010 (UTC) estadios bueno esta bien hagan lo que quieran, yo no los encontraba en ningun lado (a los estadios y los eventos), no habia ningun enlace en la pag del 100% ni en las de misiones principales y secundadairas del gta san andreas, entonces edite la palabra estadios (aunque tendría que haberle puesto en vez de "estadios" , "estadios del san andreas" y así no me decian que falta este etsadio o este otro)y empece a crearla, si creen que esta mal o no sirve, borrenla, = me costo bastante trabajo, por ahi algo se puede reciclar...que se yo.. 18:38 21 jul 2010 (UTC)Hey, I appreciate that opportunity... estadios bueno yo opr unos dias no voy a poder editar xq me voy de viaje, otro lo puede hacer, que quede claro que mi intencion fue buena otra duda sobre el juego de san andreas: ¿puedo conquistar el 100% de los santos luego de realizar la mision "Home comming"?, osea, ¿hago esa misión y ya puedo conquistar todo los santos antes de la siguiente que es: Cut Throat Business? o necesito esperar hasta la misión en la que hay que conquistar 2 territorios de Idlewood? te lo digo xq estoy grabando tutoriales y quiero conquistar todo los santos antes de las últimas misiones xq la veradd que nunca intente conquistar los santos a esa altura del juego..siempre espere a terminar end of the line...si sabes deime...gracias con respecto a los mensajes es una tontería nada más, los borro porq pongo guardar (sin previsualizar) y despues veo que o me olvide de poner la firma o que escribi una palabra muy mal que no la vas a entender, entonces voy al primer mensaje q es casi igual, pongo editar y, borro todo y lo guardo, por eso t aparece como si yo pusiera un mensaje pero no t pienses nada mal, no t preocupes que si tengo algo que decir lo digo, yo noo tengo pelos en la lengua y ya lo comprobaste cuanndo t mande el mensaje ese dicienote q franco vice city habia catalo gado vinewood carrera como un esbozo... 19:12 21 jul 2010 (UTC)Hey, I appreciate that opportunity... buebno bueno, eso lo decis vos y para un poquito la mano eh "y punto" que yo no soy tu hermano ni tu vieja..asiq cortemosla aca flaco ah, porq me vas decir que no t diste cuenta de que fui yo... sobre el artículo carreras ilegales quería aclarar que me faltan editar 3 carreras, "desert trick 1" de las venturas y "san fierro hills" junto a "country endurance" de san fierro, pero hoy no puedo xq no estoy en mi casa y la info la tengo en mi compu (videos y fotos), recien, mañana a la noche cuando llegue las voy a terminar de editar (lo aclaro para que nadie las toq, = puse enobras pero siempre alguien se mete sin preguntar), asi quedan todas con el mismo tipo de formato (no como antes que cada una estaba redactada de manera diferente y parecían todas desordenadas, sumandole algunos pequeños errores en los nombres de las carreras) Hey, I appreciate that opportunity... 18:24 23 jul 2010 (UTC) q t pasa feltzer? acaso no t gustan los artículos con viñetas? o es que tu creaste ese artículo y no quieres que t lo toquen? eh eh Hey, I appreciate that opportunity... 18:57 23 jul 2010 (UTC) Gracias por sacarme del error Perdón, no lo sabia. Muchas Gracias -- 03:49 25 jul 2010 (UTC) :Por nada.-- 03:50 25 jul 2010 (UTC) Cortala flaco ya me tenes cansado pibe...te metes en todos lados...deja de molestar a las personasss..cortala de una vez...sos insoportaBLE "You hit me Assholeeee" 04:39 25 jul 2010 (UTC) "You hit me Assholeeee" 04:39 25 jul 2010 (UTC) Death Note Hombre, me acorde de que antes en tu pagina tenias una imagen de "L" por lo que puedo suponer: Te gusta Death Note. -- 04:51 25 jul 2010 (UTC) PD:Espero no te molestes por este simple comentario. :Me leí el manga, vi todo el anime, los live-action, el spin-off de "L: Change the world", y tengo el tomo XIII del manga. Tú dirás si me gusta o no. =) -- 04:56 25 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Yo te digo que si me harías el favor de contarme el tomo XIII -- 05:02 25 jul 2010 (UTC)